


Nama 'Ketua' dan Perjuangan di Baliknya

by Novirp13



Category: We Are Pharmacists (Webcomic)
Genre: Dibuat untuk ajang lomba fanfic ultah ketua, FANFIC LAMA, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: Radith penasaran berat dengan nama asli Ketua sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur! Dengan bantuan Levy, apakah mereka mampu membongkar rahasia terdalam kakak tingkat bermulut pedas ini?





	Nama 'Ketua' dan Perjuangan di Baliknya

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : FANFIC LAMA BUATAN SAYA YANG DITEMUKAN PERNAH DIUOPLOAD DI SUATU TEMPAT. TYPO DAN KURANG TELITI DALAM DESKRIPSI ADALAH BUKTI BAHWA DULUNYA SAYA SAMA AMATIRNYA DENGAN PENULIS FANFIC PEMULA—dan sekarang pun masih perlu banyak peningkatan—SO PLEASE KEEP THE FLAME TO MINIMUM :D

Begitu Levy masuk ke kelas, kali pertama yang ia lihat adalah Radith. Hal yang lumrah jika melihat lelaki dengan topi kupluk khas-nya (terkadang juga ia menggenakan bandana, Radith memang orang yang suka mengenakan aksesoris guna menambah kekerenannya, katanya) berceloteh riang seperti anak piyik pada siapa saja yang mau mendengar. Atau mungkin mulai melawak di depan kelas tuk melupakan tugas dari para dosen yang mulai keujung mulai menumpuk bak gunung everest. Namun yang membuat Levy termenung dengan mulut sedikit menganga adalah Radith, lelaki yang seharusnya lincah seolah terkena penyakit ADHD, kini diam dengan alis berkerut dan bibir maju ditangkup oleh kedua tangan yang saling bertaut jadi satu.

Tentu saja Levy yang kepo (penyakit sialan yang menular dari Radith) jadi ingin tahu apa gerangan.

"Hei, Dith. Kamu kenapa?" Levy menggeret kursi ke depan meja Radith dan menyamankan bokong, "tumben kamu diam begini. Ada masalah?"

Radith mengangguk.

Levy mengangkat satu alis dan wajah memasang paras kaget untuk kali kedua. Serius? Radith yang memiliki motto 'santai aja broo~' itu punya masalah? Levy nggak salah liat kan? Karena kalau iya, Levy perlu mampir ke toko kacamata sekarang juga, "masalah seperti apa? Skripsi belum kelar?"

Radith menggeleng.

Oke  _wow_. Radith sudah menyelesaikan skripsi yang bakalan dikumpul minggu depan? Fix, ada yang salah sama anak satu ini, "sakit perut? Makanya jangan kebanyakan makan laktosa."

Tapi Radith lagi, menggeleng.

Alis Levy berkedut, urat kesabarannya hampir putus, "ayolah, coba ceritakan. Kau membuatku penasaran!"  _Soalnya kau itu Radith, yang bahkan bencana gempa bumi pun kau sibuk asyik selfie,_ ingin rasanya Levy berkata demikian namun segera ia tahan.

Radith menghela napas—yang tentunya membuat Levy makin cemas, ada apa gerangan dengan sahabat merangkap teman paling menyebalkan ini?—dan perlahan membuka kelopak mata yang sedari tadi menutupi bola kaca oranye cerahnya, "Levy...aku..."

Levy meneguk ludah. Radith mencengkeram tangan sangat kuat, kulitnya berubah putih, "aku—"

.

.

.

"—beneran penasaran sama nama asli ketua"

_GUBRAAAK_

Levy jatuh terjengkang dari kursi.

Untung hari ini ia pakai celana.

"Uwaa, Levy kau tidak apa-apa?" Radith bangkit dari kursi dan mencoba menolong Levy yang meringis kesakitan seraya mengelus kepala, sepertinya mulai muncul tanda-tanda akan benjol.

" _KAU MEMBUATKU CEMAS HANYA KARENA MASALAH SEPELE ITU?"_

Tipikal Radith.

* * *

"Oh, ayolah Lev. Aku beneran penasaran sampai-sampai kemarin nggak bisa tidur!" Radith berujar, sementara tangan mahir mencampurkan cairan demi cairan ke dalam tabung elemenyer, "aku bahkan bermimpi Ketua datang, terus berkali-kali menyebutkan namanya tapi aku nggak bisa dengar!"

Tunggu. Kenapa malah jadi seperti Ich*go dan Z*npakutou-nya? Radith kebanyakan nonton anime deh kayaknya, Levy facepalm.

"Tapi nggak sebegitunya juga, kali! Kukira kamu kena penyakit kritis apa, sampai pasang wajah murung begitu!"

"Ooh? Levy cemas sama aku rupanya~"

"Diam kau. Atau kutetesin wajahmu pakai larutan asam sulfat pekat."

Radith langsung bungkam.

"Tapi serius deh Lev, masa kamu nggak penasaran?" Radith kembali bertanya ketika pelajaran telah usai dan kini mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

Levy menautkan dagu pada kedua jari, menimang-nimang apa yang mesti ia lakukan. Yaah...kalau dikata Levy nggak penasaran itu bohong sih. Tapi penasaran yang berlebihan sampai nggak bisa tidur pun nggak benar juga. Gimana ya? Levy ingin tahu,  _sungguh_. Namun jauh di dalam hati paling terdalam, Levy  _takut_. Takut kalau-kalau Ketua tak pernah menyebutkan nama aslinya gegara nama tersebut memiliki rahasia kelam milik lelaki bersurai abu-abu gelap hampir hitam.

Atau mungkin namanya sangat memalukan makanya Ketua tak pernah menampilkannya di depan publik?

Bejo...atau  _Kriwil_ , mungkin?

Minuman yang Levy teguk menyembur keluar, membuat Radith berseru kaget.

* * *

Radith menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, menggeram layaknya singa sebelum bangkit dari kursi kantin dan berseru kencang, "baiklah! Aku akan mencari tahu siapa nama asli Ketua! Kalau tidak, namaku bukan Radith,  _kau harus tahu itu!_ "

Kalimatnya mengundang beberapa tatapan aneh dari sekitar namun setelahnya diacuhkan dengan sanggahan bahu sekali. Levy samar-samar mendengar seseorang berkata 'cuma Radith toh. Kirain siapa'.

Sejak kapan temannya satu ini jadi terkenal (akan tingkah anehnya)?

"Radith,  _sush_! Jangan berisik!" Walau Levy merasa sudah terlambat memperingatkan teman hiperaktifnya ini. Lagipula toh, reputasi aneh entah yang kapan ia dapatkan di kantin ini tak akan semakin memburuk.  _Mungkin_ , "dan jangan merencakan hal yang aneh-aneh"

"Aku tidak akan merencanakan hal aneh kok!" Dirinya balas menggebu-gebu. Walau lirikan mata ke kiri sekali menandakan bahwa ia tak janji untuk mempertahankan kalimatnya barusan. Radith menjentikkan jari, seolah berhasil memecahkan soal algoritma rumit tingkat internasional, "sebaiknya kita tanyakan saja langsung pada Ketua!"

" _No_! Nu-uh!  _No way!_ " Namun Levy langsung menolak. Minuman sempat terlupakan, mata melebar dan kepala digoyangkan begitu kuat membuat jilbab panjang melambai-lambai melawan gravitasi, "itu  _option_ yang justru sangat ingin aku hindari.  _Tidak_. Mau."

"Ayolah, lagipula kan yang ingin tahu nama asli Ketua cuma aku saja." Radith ngambek, tapi penolakan Levy diturutinya juga. Dirinya terdiam sebentar, alis berkerut dan bibir bawah lebih maju dari yang atas, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras—hal yang  _sangat_ jarang ia lakukan. Sebelum akhirnya bohlam kaca imajiner seolah tumbuh di atas kepalanya, "oh! Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada dosen Ketua?"

" _Please_ , itu hampir sama saja dengan usulanmu yang sebelumnya. Dan jangan lupa Ketua hanya menulis inisial saja di jurnal miliknya. Bagaimana kalau ada banyak inisial yang kembar di kelas lain sampai akhirnya beliau lupa sendiri?" Di kelasnya pun ada banyak nama 'Annisa'. Levy lalu memasang wajah datar dan jari telunjuk mengarah pas di depan hidung sang kawan, "lagipula apa maksudmu dengan ''kita'?"

"Oh  _ayolah_ , kau juga sebenarnya ingin tahu kan? Kalau tidak, untuk apa kau menolak usulanku yang pertama tadi,  _hm_?" Pemuda surai hitam itu menggoyangkan kedua alis dan tersenyum yakin, Levy jadi ingin menghajarnya.

Oke,  _fine_! Levy menyerah; ia penasaran!

Puas sekarang?

"Ayo, Levy. Mumpung kita sudah tak ada kelas lagi habis ini." Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Radith langsung menarik Levy dari minumannya yang bersisa setengah-pura-pura tak dengar dengan amarah Levy dan ucapannya akan 'mubazir uang' dan 'aku masih haus!' Itu.

* * *

Levy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kembali, sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

Semuanya bermula ketika mereka berdua pergi menuju kantor rektor guna menemui wali dosen Ketua. Beliau tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Yang justru ada disana hanyalah beberapa dosen serta murid yang berkunjung tuk menanyai jadwal serta beberapa keluhan. Ketika mereka beranjak pergi, salah seorang dosen magang laki-laki—kelihatan dari tingkah lakunya yang agak kaku dan ceroboh—menghampiri mereka dari kelas sebelah.

"Oh, apakah kalian berdua dari kelas pak Ari?"

Radith dan Levy menggeleng.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku perlu memberikan jurnal-jurnal ini pada beliau." Ia berkata, seraya memperlihatkan setumpuk buku yang masing-masing memiliki ketebalan 20 sampai 30 halaman.

"Kami bisa mengantarkannya pada beliau!" Radith, yang memang sudah nalurinya untuk menolong orang yang kesusahan, menawarkan bantuan.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku hanya perlu mampir ke kantornya saja sih..."  _Yang jaraknya dua gedung dari sini,_  Levy menambahkan dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu kak. Mumpung kami juga sedang mencari pak Ari kok, jadi tidak masalah." Radith berkata (memaksa) seraya tumpukan buku tersebut sudah berpindah tangan padanya, entah sejak kapan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kudengar pak Ari pergi ke ruang serbaguna di lantai dua. Terima kasih ya atas bantuannya." Dan ia pun pergi.

Lalu, ketika kedua orang itu sampai di ruang serbaguna, yang menyambut mereka adalah mahasiswa dua tingkat diatas mereka.

"Pak Ari? Ia meminjam beberapa peralatan teknis dan pergi ke lab fisika di ujung koridor untuk membetulkan kerusakan pada proyektor."

Di lab fisika, mereka disambut oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang sedang kerja kelompok. Perempatan muncul di dahi Levy.

"Ya, beliau tadi ada disini tapi sekarang sudah pergi. Katanya ia mau pergi ke lantai tiga, ruang kelas nomor 2, sedang mengadakan rapat singkat dengan murid kelasnya."

Di lantai tiga, telinga Levy mulai mengeluarkan asap dan wajah seperri kepiting rebus ketika yang menyambut mereka bukan orang yang dicari—lagi—melainkan mahasiswa berkacamata yang sedang asyik membaca komik di sudut ruangan.

"Pak Ari? Ia sudah kembali ke ruang rektor."

_**OH, YA TUHAN!** _

Rasanya ketika Levy kembali ke titik awal perjalanan, ingin ia banting pintu sekeras mungkin dan memarahi pak Ari yang—kelewat energetik sampai menjelajahi kampus yang luasnya tak terkira ini—karena telah membuat mereka keliling tak jelas. Tapi ada daya, kalau melawan atasan dirinya bisa ketiban sial. Begitu memasuki ruang rektor—lagi!—pak Ari sedang duduk bersantai seraya meminum kopi; fakta yang membuat Levy menggeretakkan gigi kesal namun menarik napas pendek-pendek tuk menenangkan diri.

"Wah, maaf ya kalian sampai berputar-putar cuma untuk mengantarkan jurnal-jurnal ini kepadaku! Aku sangat memerlukannya tadi, tapi sebaiknya kalian memang hanya harus mengantarnya ke kantorku sih..." Ia berkata riang, menerima beban di tangan Radith yang kini gemetar karena lelah.

"Hahaha..." Levy tertawa tanpa humor.

_Yang bikin kami keliling kampus salah siapa hah?_

"Lalu? Ada apa kalian mencari saya?" Pak Ari memulai bisnis, dagu tersandar pada jari jemari saling mengait satu sama lain.

"Oh, begini pak!" Radith langsung menjawab, dengan semangat yang hampir-hampir menyamai pak Ari, "kami ingin tahu nama lengkap Ketua. Karena bapak wali dosennya, mungkin bapak tahu?"

"Ketua, huh?" Pak Ari membuka file 'daftar mahasiswa' dalam laptop merah kesayangan dan mulai meng-scroll perlahan.

Di detik yang terasa lama bagaikan jam itu merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan neraka bagi mereka. Ketegangannya kelewatan; detak jam kian kesini suaranya kian membesar, scroll yang kelihatan melambat seiringnya waktu menambah stress pada urat nadi, bulir keringat jatuh menuruni dahi dan kedua mata pak Ari yang awalnya menyipit akhirnya melebar dengan senyum merekah.

Mereka berdua juga jadi ikut tersenyum.

"Namanya..." Barisan gigi putih rapi itu menyilaukan, "Ketua Seluruh Angkatan!"

_GUBRAAK_

Levy kembali jatuh terjengkang. Diikuti Radith tak jauh dibelakang.

Sekali lagi, untung Levy pakai celana hari ini.

* * *

"Aku sudah tau kalau pak Ari nggak bakalan ada di kantornya hari ini, karena beliau sekali dalam seminggu merangkap tugas sebagai anggota sukarela." Ketua datang ke ruang rektor di menit selanjutnya, menangkap adegan Radith dan Levy yang sedang pundung sementara pak Ari berusaha menghibur ('bapak punya permen, mau?', 'kami bukan anak kecil lagi, pak...') dengan kelopak mata sedikit lebar dan kepala dimiringkan, "makanya ketika aku mendengar dosen magang itu menanyakan pak Ari, aku langsung cabut ke kamar mandi."

" _Pura-pura_ cabut maksudnya." Levy bergumam dengan alis menyatu jadi satu.

"Lagipula untuk apa kalian mencarinya?" Ketua lagi bertanya, memandang mereka dari balik poni hitam mengkilat, "bukan cuma karena disuruh untuk mengantarkan jurnal-jurnal ini, kan?"

Yaitu iurnal yang sedari tadi Radith bawa. Jika mereka tahu buntut-buntutnya itu buku bakalan diberikan pada Ketua, sebaiknya langsung saja mereka mampir ke kelasnya yang hanya sejauh lima ruang dari kantor rektor!

"Ah, kami sebenarnya—"

"Bukan apa-apa kok,  _Ketua_!" Namun belum sempat Radith berkata, Levy langsung memotong ucapannya, "Radith hanya ingin menolong saja kok, dan aku kebetulan berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah eee...sama, jadinya keikutan" lalu tertawa cemas.

Dari satu alis ketua yang terangkat naik, jelas ia tak percaya dengan alasan asal-asalan yang dilontarkan oleh mulut sang gadis berbola mata biru langit. Radith yang selama ini  _clueless_ itu pun—akhirnya!—menyadari keganjilan, makanya sekarang ini sedang menatap Levy seolah memberi kode bisu akan 'kau serius?' yang dibalasnya dengan tawa cemas dan garukan pada leher belakang.

Tidak akan. Atas nama kepala sekolah dan rambut klimisnya, Levy membiarkan Radith mempersulit masalah. Dirinya segan sama ketua; terutama pada Ketua (Levy tak bermaksud melucu, sungguh. Kalau ia tahu nama aslinya, Levy tak akan menyebut dirinya Ketua, bukan?). Apalagi pertemuan pertamanya, dimana Ketua membantu Levy membacakan tulisan pada papan tulis dan Levy yang 'menolak' secara halus, merupakan pertemuan ter-a _wkward_ yang pernah ia alami. Sampai sekarang kalau bisa, ia tak mau berpapasan apalagi mengobrol dengan Ketua.

Hanya saja, gegara Radith membawa-bawa masalah sepele yang kini menjadi bencana besar—baginya—Levy jadi ikut dalam salah satu dari sekian banyak petualangan aneh pemuda bertopi kupluk.

Sepertinya ada benarnya kalau Levy berkata Radith itu magnet pengundang kesialan.

"Ketua sendiri bukankah ada kelas?" Levy segera memulai topik baru, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Seharusnya begitu, tapi bu Amna menyuruhku keluar guna mengambil ini." Ia berkata seraya membetulkan buku yang mulai oleng dari genggamannya. Mereka bertiga sampai di depan kelas Ketua—Radith memaksa untuk ikut menemani, sudah pasti karena ia ingin bertanya dengan teman terdekat Ketua akan nama aslinya, meski ia berkata bahwa ia hanya ingin menolong ketua karena sepertinya bawaannya itu berat (setengah dari tumpukan akhirnya Ketua berikan pada Radith)—sebelah tangan mendorong pintu oak yang mengeluarkan bunyi tak nyaman di telinga; sepertinya perlu dikasih oli kembali, "padahal beliau tau aku sedang sibuk mengurusi tugas lainnya, tapi entah mengapa ia memaksaku...untuk...mengambilnya..."

DOR DOR

Konveti warna-warni meledak, jatuh ke rambut hitam milik Ketua; yang saat ini memasang ekspresi terkejut bukan main, lengkap dengan mata sipit yang terbuka lebar juga alis naik begitu tinggi.

" _KEJUTAN!_ "

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Kelas yang seharusnya sedang dalam sesi belajar, kini dipenuhi dengan pita dan balon tergantung di tiap sudut. Meja serta kursi disingkirkan ke pinggir ruangan, menyisakan satu meja dosen lebar yang dipakai guna meletakkan kue ultah besar lengkap dengan lilin, piring melamin mungil juga beberapa kado dengan bungkus manik-manik.

"Wow, lihat wajahmu! Benar-benar  _priceless_!" Salah satu dari temannya menghampiri Ketua yang masih terpatung di ambang pintu.

Levy melirik sedikit, setelah kembali dari rasa kagetnya sendiri. Benar saja, jarang sekali ia melihat Ketua yang terkaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata; soalnya dia orang yang percaya diri sampai beberapa orang berpendapat bahwa ia sombong, padahal tidak.

"Kudengar dari teman-temanmu bahwa kau hari ini ulang tahun." Bu Amna, yang samar-samar Levy lihat tadinya berdiri di ujung ruangan, melihat semua kejadian dengan senyum tipis dan tatapan mata lembut. Sudah jelas bahwa beliau ikut bersengkongkol merencakan ini semua, "sesekali kau harus beristirahat juga, bukan begitu? Menjadi ketua pasti berat."

Ketua mengedipkan mata satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"WOHOOO! KUE!"

Namun seperti biasa, Radith dengan lincah dan tanpa pandang bulu menghancurkan moment-moment bahagia ini dalam sekali kedipan mata. Ia berlari kencang menghampiri kue kering yang berada di meja bagian sudut (untungnya ia masih memiliki kesadaran diri bahwa kue ultah tersebut dikhususkan untuk Ketua). Beberapa dari teman sekelas Ketua hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan beberapa juga kembali bergumam 'Radith memang begitu. Biarkan saja.'

 _Wow_. Radith ternyata benar-benar terkenal, hm?

Karena terlalu aneh sih ya?

"Nih." Di sela lamunannya akan tingkah konyol makhluk bernama Radithya Alifiandra, Ketua sudah kembali dari cengkraman teman-teman yang terus menyelamati akan bertambahkan satu tahun Ketua sang Ketua (pengulangan kata yang tak efektif. Tapi apa daya?) dan menyerahkan sepotong kue kepada gadis yang memilih mojok saja. Dia tidak seperti Radith, terima kasih, yang pandai membaur bagaikan tonggaret di musim panas, "untukmu."

Levy terpaku menatap tangan kekar yang menyeimbangkan dua piring melamin berbobot kue hanya dengan satu tangan saja. Sebelum kembali ia tersadarkan dan menerima pemberian Ketua, debu pink tersapu di pipi putih berselimutkan jilbab berwarna sama, "t-terima kasih...Ketua."

"Bukan masalah." Ujarnya, melahap kue dalam dua kali gigit, menjilat beberapa coklat yang masih menempel di jari jemari, "dan lagi aku harus menyelamatkannya sebelum semua kue hilang di perut  _blackhole_ -nya Radith."

Benar juga. Ia lupa akan keistimewaan kawannya satu itu, pikir Levy sementara Ketua kembali ditarik ke dalam kerumunan murid yang berpesta ria.

Sebentar. Bicara soal Radith, sepertinya ada sesuatu hal penting yang terlupakan. Apa ya? Hmm...

_Ah!_

"RADITH! SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERSENANG-SENANG KAN?!"

* * *

"Maaf, Levy. Aku terbawa suasana..." Radith berujar, menyesal sembari mengusap kepalanya yang benjol karena barusan dipukul oleh Levy.

"Benar-benar deh. Padahal yang mencetuskan idenya kan kamu, malah sendirinya lupa!" Levy melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, bersandar pada dinding dan berbicara dengan suara cukup keras di tengah keramaian ini namun tak cukup kerasa agar tak didengar Ketua, "jadi?"

Radith memasang ekspresi berpikir, mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap sudut; bu Amna yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Ketua, beberapa murid sedang memainkan hiasan balon yang jatuh dari dinding,  _banner_ panjang yang bertuliskan 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN F—'

"Uwoo, Le-Lev! Liat tuh liat!" Radith kalang kabut mendadak, jari telunjuk mengarah pada kain krem di atas kepala, "nama ketua! Nama ketua tertulis disana!"

'"Eh?!" Levy kaget. Serius, beneran seriusan kaget. Semudah itukah? Manik biru langit itu berputar cepat ke selembar kain berisikan kebenaran akan misteri tujuh dunia, kelopak mata perlahan melebar—

"Baiklah, sudah cukup bersenang-senangnya! Sekarang saatnya berbenah!" Suara bu Amna menggema dalam hiruk pikuk kelas.

" _Aye, ma'am!_ " Dan salah satu dari anak cowok menarik paksa  _banner_ di atas kusen jendela.

"Ah! Jangan seperti itu!" serta seorang gadis yang mencoba memperingatkan, "Di bawahnya masih ada—"

BRUK PRANG KROMPYAAAANG

"—cat dengan tutup yang masih terbuka..." Namun terlambat.

Radith dan Levy hanya bisa termenung pasrah dengan rahang terbuka lebar. Kain bertuliskan ucapan selamat tersebut kini dipenuhi cat warna-warni, beberapa berhasil menodai lantai keramik putih. Mereka tak memperdulikan mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mulai kalang kabut tuk segera menghapus cat yang tumpah sebelum mengering permanen juga bu Amna yang hanya bisa menggeleng lelah dengan tingkah laku anak didiknya, dan saling berbisik dengan intonasi menggebu-gebu satu sama lain.

"Radith! Kamu lihat kan? Kamu pasti lihat nama Ketua tadi kan?"

"Tidaaak!" Radith nangis buaya, " _banner_ nya tadi ketutupan balon, aku tak berhasil melihatnya,  _huweeee!_ "

"Tunggu, Radith! Kita harus tenang!" Meski sebenarnya Levy yang seharusnya begitu. Ia kewalahan, mondar-mandir di tempat seperti ayam kehilangan induknya, "pasti!  _Pasti_ ada seseorang yang melihatnya walau hanya sekilas. Um, permisi!"

Salah seorang pemuda berkacamata menjadi sasaran interogasi dadakan Levy. Diri yang tadi sedang menyapu konveti berserakan menghentikan kegiatannya, membetulkan kacamata yang sedikit miring dan memberi isyarat pada Levy untuk melanjutkan pertanyaan. Levy yang dari sananya cukup pemalu, kini sadar bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan kakak angkatan, memainkan ujung baju dan menoleh kesana-kemari; pertanda bahwa dirinya sedang  _nervous_ , "um...anu...yang membuat  _banner_ ultah Ketua siapa, ya?"

 _Tuh kan_? Pertanyaannya salah! Yang seharusnya ia tanyakan adalah 'apakah kau melihat nama asli Ketua di  _banner_ tadi?'  _But no!_ Kekurang percayaan dirinya membuat ia jadi gagu dan kini ia harus menanggung resiko.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala dan menjawab, "seingatku yang membuat  _banner_ itu Rano sendiri. Soalnya cuma dia yang pandai membuat Grafiti."

" _Benarkah?_ " Sepertinya masih ada harapan, "dimana orang yang bernama Rano ini?"

"Dia disana." Ujarnya, seraya jempol diarahkan ke belakang punggung, menunjuk pada seorang lelaki bersurai berantakan yang sedang bergelung seperti kucing di sudut ruangan dengan kedua tangan memegang perut dan paras mengkerut begitu dalam seolah sedang terkena konstipasi, "tapi kurasa kau tidak akan bisa menanyainya sekarang. Dia kebanyakan makan makanan manis jadinya sakit perut."

 _Apa?_  Memangnya kue bisa berkhasiat begitu? Bukankah yang bikin mules seharusnya makanan pedas?

Levy gagal paham.

"K-kalau begitu, kakak tahu nama Ketua?"

 _Nice_ , Radith!  _Sepertinya ada saatnya dirimu bisa diandalkan!_ Levy menyanjungnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu berkedip cepat. Dan lagi menelengkan kepalanya, "bukannya 'Ketua' itu memang nama aslinya?"

Levy ingin menghantamkan wajahnya ke dinding.  _Sekali saja!_

* * *

Mulai dari sana, perjuangan mereka pun dimulai.

"Kalian ingin mentraktirku makan? Tapi kita baru saja selesai makan kue kan?"

"Serius Ketua nggak lapar? Aku sih masih!" Radith memberi punggung Ketua sedikit dorongan, "ayo, mumpung Bang Jaja masih buka."

Rencana pertama; mentraktir Ketua dan memintanya membayar via bon .

"Dibayar ke kasir sebelah, ya." Bang Jaja memberikan secarik kertas kepada Ketua—yang segera disambar oleh Radith dengan alasan 'Ketua duduk saja duluan, biar aku yang bayar! Ketika mereka sudah berantisipasi dengan apa yang akan tertulis disana—

 _Tertera atas nama :_ Keting

—rencana pertama gagal.

Mereka berdua mojok.

Rencana kedua; mengajak Ketua untuk mampir ke perpustakaan.

"Ada materi yang tidak kumengerti." Levy berkata, seraya menulis nama di buku kehadiran, "Ketua...um...bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Radith dan Levy mengintip dari balik punggung ketika target menulis abjad serta tanda tangan di kolom yang tersedia—

F. S.

—rencana kedua gagal.

Sudut ruangan kini dihuni dua orang pundung dengan awan hujan dan jamur polkadot tumbuh di sekitar.

Rencana ketiga; sepulang kuliah mengajak Ketua menonton di bioskop.

"Film St*r Wars katanya bagus lo, Ketua. Walau aku sendiri belum nonton sih." Radith tertawa.

"Atas nama siapa ya?" Mbak reseptionist bertanya.

Ketua nampak berpikir, dengan dagu yang ia tangkap di sela jempol dan jari telunjuk juga kepala sedikit tengleng, sementara Radith dan Levy langsung pasang telinga tajam—

"Hmm...atas nama Ketua kelas 02 saja."

—rencana ketiga gagal.

Popcorn dan film pun terlupakan oleh mereka berdua yang malah sibuk frustasi seraya mengais sofa tempat duduk.

 _Lagipula apa-apaan dengan pose berpikir barusan? Tidak mungkin kau lupa dengan namamu sendiri, kan?_  Levy ingin berteriak.

"Dalam segi grafis dan story sudah bagus. Walau bukan berarti aku akan bias..." Ketua berujar, tangan kanan mengambil kopi kalengan yang barusan ia beli di mesin penjual minuman, "bagaimana menurutmu, Radith?"

"Eh, a-anu...aku...ee..." Radith tergagap. Soalnya mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam depresi berkepanjangan sehingga lupa akan hiburan di depan mata, "a-aku ketiduran tadi. Hehe..."

Ketua mengedikkan bahu sekali dan berbalik punggung memulai perjalanan menuju pulang. Stasiun kereta api sore itu cukup sepi; hanya ada beberapa dari pekerja kantoran yang berdiri tak sabaran—entah karena ingin cepat pulang atau masih ada kerjaan menunggu di rumah nanti—dan beberapa penjual asongan menjajakan jualan mereka. Mereka bertiga menyisiri jalanan bebatuan di sisi rel kereta api berpagar. Ketua asyik menikmati pemandangan, sementara dua orang dibelakang berbisik dengan penuh semangat.

"Bagaimana ini Lev? Sudah sore lo, tak mungkin kita mengajaknya jalan-jalan lagi!"

"Lanjutkan besok?"

" _Nu-uh!_  Sudah tanggung, kalau tak diselesaikan hari ini aku bakalan penasaran sampai tak bisa tidur lagi seperti kemarin!" Radith menggembungkan pipi. Dengan mata yang tertutup rapat, ia terlihat seperti hamster.

"Jadi mau gimana?!" Levy mengangkat kedua tangan, kesal, "jangan bilang kau ingin bertanya langsung padanya, begitu?"

"Memang itu usulku sedari awal tadi!" Radith menghentakkan kaki, pertanda ngambek. Tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Levy, Radith segera mempercepat langkah dan suara  _bass_ nya menarik perhatian sang kakak angkatan, "Ketua!"

Ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan lurus menempel di paha, " _tolong!_ Beritahu kami nama asli Ketua!"

Kalau dalam film komedi, mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memunculkan background musik 'kejutan gagal' atau bagi mereka melakukan adegan konyol jungkir balik lagi untuk kali kedua—kali ketiga bagi Levy. Karena jawaban Ketua ketika mendengar pertanyaan (walau cara Radith menuturkannya seperti seseorang yang akan meminang gadis dan Ketua adalah mertuanya) berhasil menghasilkan tawa cemas dengan garukan di leher belakang, "oh, ternyata tebakanku benar. Kalian terlalu terang-terangan, jadinya aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengusili kalian."

 _Jadi sedari tadi Ketua sudah tahu? Kalau begitu seharusnya ia menyelamatkan kami dari semua siksaan ini, siaal!_ Levy menangis dalam hati.

Sebaiknya ia dengarkan baik-baik ketika Putra menasihati mereka akan selera humor 'kelam'-nya Ketua.

( _Dia itu sadis!_  Putra berucap kala itu, dengan paras pucat dan tubuh bergetar hebat)

"Jadi? Kenapa kalian tidak tanya langsung saja padaku?" Ketua bertanya, kedua lengan ia tangkupkan di depan dada.

"Memang begitu niatku, Ketua!" Si piyik menjawab, "tapi Levy-nya yang tidak ma—"

BLETAAAK

"Ahahaha...tak usah pedulikan Radith, Ketua..." Suara melengking Levy menutupi rintihan kesakitan Radith yang baru saja dijitak di kepala, disponsori oleh gadis berjilbab itu sendiri.

Ketua hanya berkedip dua kali sebelum kembali mengedikkan bahu, "aku bukannya tak ingin menyembunyikan namaku. Jadi kalau ingin tahu, tidak usah sungkan-sungkan bertanya langsung."

Levy tak mengacuhkan teriakan Radith akan 'sudah kubilang kan?' dan lebih memilih untuk memusatkan perhatian seratus persen penuh pada lelaki berkulit tan, "kalau begitu..." Juga tanpa sadar menjadi sangat antusias.

Ketua menghela napas panjang. Manik berwarna sama dengan surai abu-abu kehitamannya itu seolah bersinar dibawah cahaya lampu jalan, "namaku..."

Kereta api sambung melintas rel alumunium dengan sirinenya yang khas. Angin bulan Oktober berhembus tenang, mengecup pipi mereka. Bola kaca Levy berbinar menatap warna gelap milik sang Ketua. Kulit tan eksotis keturunan gen nampak begitu serasi dengan latar belakang merah jingga matahari terbenam. Bibir itu bergerak lambat seolah terkena efek slowmotion.

Dan Levy, gadis berjilbab juga warna langit sebagai pemanis alat penglihatan itu mengamatinya dengan seksama, ingin mematri pemandangan indah ini baik-baik dalam ingatan utama.

Levy  _terkesiap._

TUUUT TUUUT GJES GJES GJES

Ketua memberi senyum tipis menawan yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuat kaum hawa ber-fangirlingan ria; Levy sendiri memalingkan wajah agar kakak satu angkat itu tak melihat sapuan merah muda di  _baby face_ miliknya. Dengan satu lambaian tangan, ia berbalik, "kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Dan ia pun pergi menyambut cahaya matahari temaram, meninggalkan kedua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang masih diam terpaku dalam bayangan sang mentari.

"Jadi..." Radith memulai pembicaraan yang terhenti. Paras itu memerah, entah karena tak sabaran atau terlalu bersemangat, "...siapa nama asli Ketua?"

Menit penungguan itu terasa bagaikan waktu terhenti yang tak kunjung berjalan. Radith, yang bukan tipe orang sabaran, mulai membentuk irama sendiri dengan kedua kaki, memijit jari jemari yang mulai berkeringat. Ketika mulut tak bisa diam itu akan mulai melontarkan kalimat sama, Levy (setelah akhirnya sadar dari pesona Ketua, Radith mengangguk tanda menyetujui) memisahkan kedua bibir mungil dan berkata.

"...gu."

"Eh?"

Levy mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dan...

 _Tunggu_. Apakah itu air mata?

.

.

.

"SUARA KERETANYA MENGANGGU, AKU TAK BISA MENDENGAR SATU KATAPUN!"

.

Oh. Bukan air mata bahagia, tapi  _frustasi_ toh.

.

.

Malam itu, Levy terus menghasilkan aura suram dan hujan imajiner di atas kepalanya. Sementara Radith kembali dihantui mimpi buruk berkepanjangan.

Sampai saat ini pun, nama Ketua tetap menjadi misteri.

**Author's Note:**

> Ingin tahu nama asli Ketua? Silahkan baca webtoonnya, udah lama ketahuan kok. Fanfic ini dibuat pas nama Ketua masih misteri dan ada ajang lomba untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ketua :D


End file.
